


Your Mess Is Mine

by mandskankovich



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slightly gallavich inspired, stop trashing the store i work at au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandskankovich/pseuds/mandskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your otp having too much fun at the grocery store. Person A jumps in the cart and person B runs through the store pushing them. Suddenly they run into a stack of merchandise, knocking it over and making a huge mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mess Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jonnor fic so be nice  
> also shout out to [Shaheer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/macintrash/works) for saving my life and helping me with this!!

Jude was usually a very calm person, Callie had applauded his tranquil disposition when they were little and Jude's not gonna lie, he'd preened a little.

All that calm went out the window though when standing by his cash register, Jude saw Connor Stevens drop about fifteen shampoo bottles on the floor again.

Connor did this a lot. Well, not a lot, this was probably his third time, but it still felt like a lot to Jude. Especially because he was the one who ended up having to clean up after Connor. 

Jude didn't know how someone like Connor could be so fucking clumsy at grocery shopping. How he was so clumsy with his hands when he was the captain of the school baseball team was out of Jude's understanding. He wanted to talk to Connor but he felt a little awkward. Like....What was he supposed to say? "Hey stop being so clumsy"? No thanks. He'd rather just let Connor be the clutz that he seemed to be. 

Jude reconsidered though, when Connor made the whole sunscreen and tanning oil shelf fall down. Two of the oil bottles seemed to shatter, being made of glass, and fuck now Jude had to mop it all up.

He had to talk to Connor. Maybe not right away, but he couldn't just let Connor fuck things up for him every day, so he was gonna speak up.

Mopping and cleaning the whole mess took Jude the better part of an hour. He grabbed his stuff and took off imediately afterwards, planning in his head how and when Jude was going to talk to the blonde boy. He decided to talk to Connor the next day at school.

The next morning Jude was a little nervous but he was annoyed enough to not back down from speaking up. He was half sure Connor was fucking with, why? He didn't know but all the jocks from school didn't usually need a reason to mess with people so that was that.

When Jude saw Connor as he was leaving his English he didn't even hesitate. Just seeing Connor made him angry again. 

Jude walked up to him and called out "Hey." 

The moment Connor turned around and faced Jude he seemed to pale a little. 

"Hi," Connor said, nervously. 

"Can you please stop coming to the place I work at and trashing the aisles that I'm in charge of? I'm getting kind of sick of it." 

'Uh, s-sorry," Connor stuttered, seeming to pale even more. Jude felt a little bad, maybe he was too harsh? What if the guy genuinely had bad hand eye co ordination when it came to shopping for groceries? The thought made Jude giggle. 

'Yo, Connor, you coming?" one of Connor's friends yelled out behind him. Connor turned around, then looked back at Jude nervously and then practically ran away. 

Jude was so confused. Had he been that mean to him? He didn't mean to scare him or something. Well maybe he had but only so he could stop trashing his store.

He shook off the weird encounter and walked to his math class. Maybe Connor wouldn't mess with him anymore.

Connor didn't show up the next day Jude went to work. His absense continued throughout the whole week, which was kind of weird. He usually came every other day. Maybe this was a good thing, Jude thought. He still kind of felt bad about the way he talked to Connor though. He was sure if moms found out they'd be mad at him for being so rude. 

-

After a week of Connor not coming to the store and Jude not having any contact with him, they bumped into each other at school when Jude was walking to his locker.

"Hey, sorry," Connor said, smiling tentatively.

"It's fine," Jude smiled back. Connor was about to walk away when Jude made up his mind that apologize.

"Hey wait," Jude said and grabbed Connor's wrist. Connor turned around and looked at Jude's hand. Jude flushed and let go of Connor. 

"I just wanted to apologize about last time, I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm not usually like that," He shrugged awkwardly. 

"Don't worry about it, I was kind of being a dick. I didn't really know how else to get your attention though," Connor flushed and looked at his feet.

"Get my attention?" Jude asked, confused.

"Yeah. I, uh, kind of like you but I didn't really know what to do because we've never talked much. It's dumb but it's the only why I could think of to get your attention. I'm so stupid."

"So you came to the place I work at, trashed the aisles that I was going to have to clean up and then left, because........ you like me?" Jude was still not following. 

"Yeah, kind of. The idea sounded better in my head. But if it helps I didn't know that you would have to clean them," Connor grimaced.

"It doesn't, but it's still pretty dumb," Jude laughed. Connor couldn't help grinning at him.

"Sorry," 

"It's fine. Come to the shop today, okay?" Jude said, looking at Connor through his lashes.

"Yeah sure," Connor smiled, waved and walked away. 

Jude couldn't believe himself. Why the fuck had he invited Connor to work? And Connor liked him? Where had that come from?  
And it was probably silly that Jude found the fact that Connor practically trashed his workplace for Jude to notice him endearing.  
But whatever the hell, Connor was coming to the shop today.

Jude was kind of excited. 

-

The place was packed since Thanksgiving was just around the corner and everyone was out buying their Turkeys and whatnot so Jude didn't notice Connor come in until he was standing right in front of him.

"Hey," Connor smiled. 

"Hi," Jude smiled back as he rang up a woman's groceries.

"You got a break any time soon?" Connor asked. 

"Yeah, in a few minutes. Meet me at the drinks aisle," Connor flashed him another smile and walked away. 

As soon as Jude got done with his costumers he put the 'closed' sign on the small counter beside his cash register and walked to the drinks aisle. 

He found Connor standing there, holding a trolley. He grinned as soon as he caught sight of Jude.

"Get in," he said. 

"What? No way," Jude said.

"C'mon, get in, it's fun I promise," Connor urged, grin not faltering. 

Jude sighed, shrugged and got into the trolley like Connor asked him too. Just as soon as Jude sat down, Connor started running. Past the drinks aisle, the condiments aisle and past a group of middle-aged women. 

Both Jude and Connor couldn't stop laughing as Connor kept running. Jude just hoped this wouldn't cost him his job. 

Just as they were about to turn into the diaper aisle, Connor seemed to trip a little and Jude crashed right into a bunch of diapers on display, ducking, as they all fell on him and into the trolley. 

Jude could hear Connor laughing as he tried to get out of the trolley, which was kind of hard seeing as he was buried in diapers. Jude was laughing too when he finally managed to get out but his laughter died as soon as he saw his boss's red face. 

"Get out, both of you. Now," He grit out.

Connor helped Jude out of the trolley and Jude stood in front of his boss, trying to come up with something to say. 

"Tie," His boss said simply, holding his hand out. 

Jude sighed and took off his tie. He hesitated but his boss just snatched it out of his hand and pointed toward the nearest exit. 

Jude sighed again as him and Connor left the store. 

"I'm sorry," Connor said as soon they walked into the San Diego night, a guilty expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it, that was fun," Jude grinned at him to which Connor grinned back.

"Sucks he took your tie though, I liked it," Connor smirked. 

Jude just nudged him with his shoulder, laughing as Connor returned the gesture. 

He might have lost his job but hey, he got Connor. You win some, you lose some.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'm [@moaningmilkovch](https://twitter.com/moaningmilkovch) on twitter if you wanna talk :)


End file.
